Shiawase no Sekai
by Sniper Zero
Summary: When Kira was 10 a girl told him she liked him. But he told her he didn't like her because she was fat. Now years later, Athrun is hosting a party and Kira can't seem to take his eyes off the same girl he dumped for being fat.


A/N: Okay just want you to know my other story; Things Happen's next chapter will come in a few hours. It took me so long to update since I think it has more than 3000 words.

Kira went outside to the balcony of Athrun's house. Athrun's party was really good, there were lot's of people dancing. He wanted to dance too but the person he wanted to dance with was dancing with other guys. He sighed as he leaned on the rail on the balcony. 'It's a full moon tonight' he thought. He looked at the star-lit night sky which had a calming effect on him. He never really thought he'd want to dance with HER. Or that she'd look so gorgeous in her dress. He turned around to look at her again before turning to look at the garden below him. Athrun's garden had bushes that formed mazes and Kira saw at the center there was a fountain. He saw Shinn and Stellar going to where the fountain was. He laughed a bit when he imagined just how nervous Shinn would be. Then he remembered the reason why he didn't dance with the girl he wanted to dance with, even if he wanted to.

Flashback

"Kira I…I really like you…a lot." A 10-year old girl confessed.

"Sorry, but I like Fllay." Kira answered not really caring how his answer would affect the girl in front of him.

"But why?" The little girl asked tears forming down her eyes.

"Because she isn't fat like you." Then 10-year old Kira left the girl who was crying.

"Kira, just for you I'll go on a diet and I'll be so pretty you'll say that you like me." The little girl said in between sobs.

End Flashback

Kira felt guilty. It didn't feel right for him to dance with the girl whose feelings he had hurt all those years ago. Then he remembered how she looked again and he laughed at how funny that a fat little girl could become so down to earth. Kira wondered if what if he hadn't said that. Would he be dancing with her right now? He could ask to dance with her right now. He was after all 10 back then, an age where he wasn't interested in girls. He only said he liked Fllay back then so she'd give up on him. Kira didn't want to be laughed at because a fat girl like Lacus liked him. (A/N: lol Lacus fat? I just mentally scarred my self.)

Lacus just finished dancing with about five guys. Other girls were feeling envious of her for getting so much attention but then what would you expect from the most popular girl in school? Lacus received more offers to dance but she refused them all. There was a particular boy she wanted to dance with but she couldn't find him. She looked around the ballroom. Lacus saw Athrun and Cagalli dancing and in one corner Dearka was talking with Miriallia. She walked around a bit more and caught a glimpse of brown hair at the balcony.

Kira said to himself that he'd stay away from Lacus because he wouldn't have a chance on her anyway. He sighed before turning around. He saw Lacus standing there looking at him. They stood there in silence, not saying a word to each other. Lacus broke the silence when Kira decided to leave the balcony. "You're leaving already?" Kira nodded. "Can't you stay for a while? We haven't talked to each other for so long."

Kira stayed and they talked about stuff. Kira had fun talking to Lacus and she also had fun talking with him. They were so engrossed talking they lost track of time. Kira couldn't even remember when he had so much fun talking to someone. Kira leaned on the rail again and Lacus joined him. "It's a wonderful night tonight so why aren't you dancing?" Lacus asked Kira who was looking at the moon.

Kira stayed quiet for a while before answering Lacus "Because I can't dance with the girl I wanted to dance with." Lacus looked at the ballroom and saw Fllay not doing anything.

"But Fllay isn't dancing." Kira laughed a bit at what Lacus said.

'So she still remembers what I said back then?' Kira looked at Lacus eyes then answered her "I don't want to dance with Fllay." He said casually. Lacus had a confused look on her face.

"Then who do you want to dance with?"

"I wanted to dance with a certain person but I hurt her feelings a long time ago."

"But it was a long time ago. I'm sure she's over it already."

A long silence came over them. They just looked at each other again. Kira felt uncertain and uneasy about what Lacus just said. He had to know if she was really over that. He didn't tell her who the person was but he was sure she knew who he was referring to. "Lacus are you really over it?"

"About what" she asked?

"About that thing I said to you back when we were still kids." Lacus remained silent for a while.

"I never really got over it." She answered honestly and Kira looked away. "That's why I went on a diet the day you dumped me. It was hard at first but I managed to pull through somehow. I did it so I could win your heart."

Kira looked at Lacus "You mean you still like me after all these years?" he asked and Lacus giggled at such a silly question.

"No, I don't think I like you anymore." Kira then looked down in disappointment. He wouldn't blame her though he was such a jerk back then and after that incident he just stopped talking to Lacus, until now. "I think I love you." Kira then looked at Lacus as she got closer to him. She leaned up and Kira leaned down and they kissed. Kira didn't need to tell Lacus he loved her since the kiss told all hidden emotions.

A/N: Hey I did this story while I was writing my other story can't believe I wrote two stories at the same time. Things Happen's next chapter is about 80 complete. I think it'll be uploaded in about 3-4 hours. I hope.


End file.
